Another Life With Derek Shuffle
by Zabby Perno
Summary: As explained inside, I got bored and this is a late birthday present for my cousin. Has some humor. Apparently I can write angst... Romance/Angst/Humor/Drama REVIEW PEOPLE!


**1. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**

Casey McDonald sat with her pen poised over her note book. What would she write about?

After sitting there for over an hour, she screamed in frustration, tossing her pen at the door just as it opened.

The pen hit Derek in the head. "Hey…Is that any way to treat your favourite brother, Space Case?"

She glared at him picked up another pen. "Go away." She turned back to her paper.

"No."

"What are you working on?"

"Assignment for English."

"What's it on?"

"Your family."

Derek nodded. "We have one weird, crazy, messed up family. Nora told me to tell you dinner's in half an hour."

She nodded. "Thanks, sweet."

Derek kissed her cheek and sat down on her bed to help. Deciding it was to dark in there, he opened up her window. Lying on her bed, which to him smelled over vanilla, oranges and…Casey, he said, "Who are you writing about?"

She stood up and walked over to her bed, lying down next to her boyfriend. "You."

**2. I Love Rock 'n' Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**

(AU)

Casey stood by her best friend, Jane. Casey and Jane were waiting for Jane's boyfriend. Both girls were 17.

Casey noticed a boy with shaggy brown hair. She smirked at Jane and nodded to the boy by the juke box. Case thought to herself, _"What self-respecting place has a juke box? Oh well…He's hot…! Must be…17…"_

Jane gasped. "Case! He's hot!"

The boy looked at them. He started toward them.

Casey excused herself from Jane and met the boy half way. She smiled at him in such a way that made his heart skip. She stood on her tip toes and whispered, "I'm Casey…"

He gulped as her hot breath tickled his ear. "Derek."

She grinned up at him. "Derek…Nice name. I like it…"

They started dancing and Jane smirked at her boyfriend, Sam, who just happened to be Derek's best friend. She told him, "Derek is under Casey's spell. He's hers tonight."

Sam grinned. "Poor boy never stood a chance. I love setting them up."

Jane smiled. "Me too. They deserve each other…"

**3. Mr. Mistoffelees by Cats (Original Brodway Cast Selection)**

Marti was crawling near the fire, pretending to be a cat. Her Smerek and Casey were cuddling on the couch. Marti mewed. Smerek grinned at Casey. He said, "Case? Do you hear a cat on the roof?"

"Mew!" Marti was a funny little girl. Casey loved her just the same.

"Yeah…Just like that magical cat. Mr. Mistoffelees?"

Marti got up and crawled into Casey and Derek's laps. "Really? I'm magical?"

Derek hugged her and Casey said, "To us, you are our magical Miss Marti."

Derek nodded and kissed Marti's head. "Off to bed, Smarti."

"OK, Smerek."

As Derek and Casey followed Marti, Derek slipped an arm around his step-sister's/girlfriend's waist. Derek whispered in her ear, "I love you Case."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, Derek."

**4. Hey There, Delilah by Plain White T's**

Derek was lying on his bed. Casey was in New York with her Dad. He missed her terribly. Ralph laughed at him for being whipped. He didn't care.

He sat up and grabbed his acoustic. He knew _Hey There, Delilah_ by plain White T's by heart. It was Casey's favourite song.

Just playing it made him feel closer to him.

"Oh…It's what you do to me…Oh… It's what you do to me."

Derek looked up at his doorway to see who was singing. There stood Casey, leaning on his doorframe, and smiling in at him. "Hey there, Derek."

He put acoustic down and picked her up and spun her around. "Case! I thought you wouldn't be back till next week."

She giggled as she was spun through the air. "Dad was boring. I'm not leaving you ever again!"

"Good." He set her down before kissing her.

**5. Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**

Casey frowned as Jane, her roommate came in. "Hey, Case! I'm home!"

"Hi."

Jane sat down next to her friend. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Case shook her head. "Do you think I did the right thing? Letting Derek go? I mean, I'm here without him. I miss him. I dream about him. He's in Toronto. I'm here in Vancouver! The lies…Oh, God, the lies. I lied to Mom about loving Derek. I lied to George, Derek, Liz, Ed, Marti, Emily, Max, Noel, Sam…Everyone…About loving Derek. I miss him!"

Jane said, "Darling, you are going to love me a lot then."

Casey looked up. "What?"

There was a soft cough from the doorway. Casey looked up at the man. "Derek!"

**6. Burnin' Up by Jonas Brothers**

Edwin stood by the door. It was prom night. Casey and Derek were in college and engaged to be married. He was waiting for his date, Lizzie McDonald, to walk down the stairs.

She came down, wearing a red dress. Edwin's first thought was _"Who turned up the temperature?"_

**7. Bubbly by Colbie Caillet**

Casey had spent the night in Derek's room. She'd been awake for a while. In Derek's arms, she always felt like a child. He was still asleep. He pulled her closer and she sighed in happiness. She loved the feeling.

It was later that afternoon. The rain hit the window pane, and Casey and Derek were cuddling under her covers. The rain storm was actually a thunder storm and the power was out. Derek's warm body gave her feelings that she loved.

Derek knew Casey was asleep, from the way she wouldn't let go of him when the movie was over. He sighed and picked her up bridal style. He carried her upstairs and tucked her in. Casey muttered something about "warm" and "comfy". Laying down beside her drifted off to sleep to start the day over the next day.

**8. One Jump Ahead by Aladdin, Original Soundtrack**

Marti was jumping around, singing a song from her favourite Disney film. Casey and Derek smiled at each other as the little girl sung for them. They were baby-sitting for George and Nora.

Case started singing with the girls. "Oh it's that Aladdin's hit the bottom. He's become a one man rise in crime."

Marti's favourite song was One Jump Ahead, so that's all she would let her older brother and step-sister listen to all day. Derek and Casey didn't care. As long as they were together.

**9. Leavin' On A Jet Plane, by Peter, Paul, and Mary**

Casey wasn't happy.

OK. That was the understatement of the century.

Her Dad wanted her to spend the summer with him. Her mom was playing the radio loud enough for everyone to hear. It was **Leavin' On A Jet Plane **Derek and Case had just started dating. She thought that this song fit her right then. She didn't want to leave.

But her dad wanted to see her. And she still loved her dad. She would please him. She would never forget Derek during the two months while she was down there. When she got back, they'd probably go public.

She had finished packing. Quietly, she slipped into his room. He looked up.

"_So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. I'm a-leavin' on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go…"_

**10. Apologize by OneRepublic**

How many times had Casey been jerked around by Max?

Break up with Casey, hook up with Amy. Break up with Amy, hook up with Casey.

Casey was always willing to drop whatever and whoever to run back to Max.

She knew it was time to end this. She just couldn't make a sound.

Max always told her that she was the only one for him. But he hurt Casey, cut her down if you will, going back to Amy.

He always said he was sorry, but it didn't help.

The last time Max had come crawling back to her, Casey had told him, "It's to late to apologize, Max."

He had tried to protest. "But, Case…"

"I said it's too late."

But he had won her over again. She had murmured, "I'll give it a shot." When she was near him, she needed him, but that was nothing new.

She had loved him so much, but it was fading away.

Casey, at first, thought he was an angel. Turns out that his devil horns held up his halo.

She had held on too long. When Casey fell, Derek would be there to pick her up and hold her while she cried.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ok. I was bored. I'm having writers block for Worst Day, so I put this up. ((rolls eyes)) Sorry folks...All my InuYasha fans, I am writing chapter 14 of Worst Day. I promise.

I think the **Apologize **is the best one up there...

My cousin, whom I babysit, is absolutely obsessed with Life With Derek.

And I thought I was obsessed with InuYasha…She has me beat. Sesshomaru's mine, but Edwin is hers and NO ONE can steal him from her. Not even Lizzie.

So dedications go out her my little cuz, Des. Loves you! Have a happy birthday, baby! ((kisses))

No reviews…

I don't own Life With Derek. I got bored, watching LWD with my cousins, so I decided to write this. I got Bloodtoast to "tag" me.

IKSMF


End file.
